


Middle Man

by alafaye



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment of life fic. New day, new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prplhez8 for the [2013 October Swap](fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/13316.html).

The planet didn't look like much. The terraforming hadn't turned the planet into a place capable of sustaining human life, but it had instead turned into a rainy, watery mess. The only upside is that it was useful--the terraforming had generated something biological and the nutrients that teemed on the surface were a goldmine for science and the economy. There were satalites and space stations above the atmosphere where small groups lived and mined the nutrients by collecting the rainwater and sometimes drilling into the surface.

Simon wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for. It didn't seem as though they could be doing anything like their usual trade on the planet though he could admit that there could be something. His life with the crew had taught him that one could find illegal trade anywhere, even on a planet like this one.

"Halbyrne six," Mal muttered. "Never thought I'd be back here."

"Remember that scheme a few years back?" Zoey said with a smile.

Mal nodded. "Where we almost got killed by that green swamp thing?"

Green swamp thing? Simon looked at Kaylee who shrugged. It must have happened before the crew had been assembled, then. Simon decided it didn't bear thinking about. "So what's the cargo this time?"

"Topaz," Kaylee answered with a sigh. Simon wistfully thought of being back home, but with Kaylee and buying her a diamond for Christmas. Much as Kaylee was meant to work on engines, there were days when Simon wished that he could give her everything.

"They're great for calibrating microscopes apparently," Mal joked, looking at Simon.

Simon raised an eyebrow, sensing a bad joke coming. Kaylee giggled weakly. "Imagine using something so pretty for something like that."

Mal snorted. "Anyway, this is going to be an easy run. Our employer this time is tired of his current middle man so until he finds a new one, we're picking up his supply of topaz. And apparently some rain water for him. Not sure what he does, but he's paying us handsomely and promised us a tip from the supplier."

It sounded a bit too easy, but easy jobs were the best. They also had the benefit of not likely having any of the crew end up in the medical room. Simon left the bay to find his sister for some more testing. If she was amiable. He hoped today was one of her better days.

"And we're going to need you, Doctor," Mal said loudly.

Simon frowned. "Sorry?"

"Just an extra service, you see," Mal said. "Word got around and certain people know we've got a doctor on board who isn't with Central. Meaning, less cost and less paperwork. Less bullshit. When our contact here got in touch with me, he asked if you wouldn't mind helping them out. Seems one of their mining crew got a bit dinged up a few days ago and isn't looking so good. I gave him a price, he agreed."

Simon sighed. Of course. "And will I see some of that price?"

Mal shrugged. "Maybe. Why, you want to take your girl out?"

Kaylee gasped and blushed and Simon groaned. Mal chuckled and Simon left to get his bag. No such thing as privacy any more.


End file.
